I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by kate04us
Summary: AU set in the past. Jack is gone (mostly) and Sharon might have moved on. It's Christmas Eve and someone needs to play Santa. Just a silly excuse for some smut. I promise, no kids were traumatized.


**I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus**

by Kate04

**A/N: **After listening to that song, I had this image stuck in my head and it needed to be written. As I don't like to subject innocent kids to any traumatizing images like their Mommy kissing strange men in weird costumes, I decided on a different approach. You may call me cruel if you want to. I can live with it. :D

This one is a little on the silly side, so if you come across one or two things that you think might not work out in real life… Yeah, I'm aware of those, but there was no way around them. See this as an excuse for some smut with a little side of feels.

As usual, **Most Bossy Robin** gets a big hug and thank you for her wonderful beta job and **lontanissima **and **Kadi219** for letting me bend their ears and encouraging (aka bullying) me. :D

**Disclaimer:** Not my toys, but you know, holiday spirit, sharing and all that. I promise not to break them.

_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus__  
>Underneath the mistletoe last night.<br>She didn't see me creep  
>Down the stairs to have a peek<br>__She thought I was tucked__  
>Up in my bedroom fast asleep.<em>

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
><em>Underneath his beard so snowy white.<em>  
><em>Oh, what a laugh it would have been,<em>  
><em>If Daddy had only seen<em>  
><em>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!<em>

**December 24, 1994 – 11:45 pm**

The Christmas tree and numerous lit candles bathed the room in a soft light, quiet music floating through the air that was still heavy with the smell of freshly baked cookies. Emily and Ricky had found her latest hiding place and had eaten all the cookies that had been meant for the next day, so Sharon had to bake new ones at the last minute. It was pretty much the same every year - a bit of a game between the three of them.

Now, with the children in bed, Sharon got to enjoy the peace of the night before Christmas. Clad in her short, dark blue satin nightgown and the matching robe, she had curled up on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate clasped between her hands. It was without the shot of amaretto she would have liked to add, but when Jack had shown up earlier, unannounced and all happy smiles and Christmas spirit, she had locked the cabinet that held all her alcoholic beverages and put the key away. Only the almost empty bottle of Chardonnay was still in the fridge, but he had never liked wine anyway. Of course Jack had been sober for several years now, but he had only traded one addiction for another and Sharon didn't want to tempt fate – especially at Christmas.

She was relieved that he had finally decided to retreat to the guest room, after she had made clear that she didn't intend to play happy family with him once the children were asleep. It would be a difficult few days. She wanted her children to have a chance to spend time with their father. He came around seldom enough. The last time had been almost one and a half years ago. Sometimes he called, when he actually remembered a birthday and wasn't too busy gambling away everything he had. At least he wouldn't be able to gamble her earnings away anymore. The legal separation had been finalized almost three years ago and she was finally back on somewhat secure ground financially and was beginning to be ready to move on emotionally, as well.

A couple of months ago, she had met someone at work and, although they constantly fought each other on the job, there was an undeniable connection between them. One night, after she had dressed him down for being an obnoxious idiot and he had yelled at her for being a bitch, he had asked her out for a drink. She still didn't know why, but she had agreed and that night they had spent over an hour leaning against his car in a dark parking lot, making out like teenagers. The future direction of their association had not yet been discussed, but Sharon enjoyed the time they spent together. It was mostly about meeting each other's physical needs, but she was beginning to feel that they might have potential for something more meaningful in the future. At the moment neither of them was ready for more than they currently had.

When she heard the soft knocking at the front door, a smile tugged at her lips. She carefully placed her cup on the coffee table and stood, pulling the robe a little tighter around herself. She had barely opened the door when she found herself enveloped in an abundance of red fabric and fluffy white hair. The artificial beard tickled as he kissed her passionately, walking her backwards until her back hit the wall next to the coat hangers. Somewhere next to them the door closed with a quiet click and a heavy burlap sack hit the floor.

Sharon wound her arms around him, clawing at the heavy material of his red coat, pressing her body against his. He already had the knot of her robe untied, his hands sliding over her back and down to her ass. As he inched the short nightgown up her leg, Sharon stopped him, gently but firmly pushing him back far enough to look him in the eyes.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Her voice was husky and her breath somewhat irregular. His wasn't much better, deep and gravelly with suppressed desire as he stepped back, closing and tying her robe once more.

"Hey you. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's not really fair of you to wear something like that and then expect me to behave."

Sharon brushed her hand over his long, white beard, putting it back into some semblance of order.

"I'm sorry. It's almost midnight, though. The kids will sneak down soon. You'd better get to work, Santa."

Giving him a push towards the living room, Sharon herself walked into the kitchen where she leaned against the doorframe. From that place she could see the tree and her very handsome Santa Claus as he unpacked gifts from his sack and carefully arranged them under the tree. She could also hear the soft footfalls on the stairs as her two children sneaked downstairs to catch a quick glimpse of Santa.

At ten, Emily didn't believe in Santa anymore, but she kept up the charade for her brother's sake. It would probably be the last year Ricky would buy the elaborate tale of this strange man who always dropped by at midnight to bring them their presents. Of course they were told not to try and catch him, because he would then take all the presents and give them to children who weren't naughty. Hiring someone to don the costume and play the role was done with the knowledge that they would of course not stay in bed. Sharon loved this part of Christmas and it made her sad that it would be over soon. Why did they have to grow up so fast? She still remembered what it had been like when she had been their age and had crept down the stairs with her brother and sister. When her little sister had stopped believing in the magic of Santa and reindeer and all those things, Christmas had lost part of its fascination.

She heard the hushed whispers of her children and imagined them huddled together on the stairs, just far enough down to peer through the banister and catch the movement in the living room.

They always lingered until "Santa" was done filling the stockings and placing the bigger items under the tree and turned towards the plate of cookies and the glass of milk they had carefully set out earlier. She heard them snicker as the offerings were devoured with appreciative humming and a loud slurp, then they quietly slipped back into their rooms. Sharon listened for the sound of the closing bedroom doors and waited for a few more moments before she pushed off the wall and joined Andy in the living room.

He grinned at her from underneath his ridiculous beard, a half eaten cookie in his hand, munching enthusiastically.

"Those are really good."

Sharon sauntered over to him, very deliberately untying her robe and letting it slide down her arms to land on the floor in a puddle of blue satin. Tilting her head, she gave him a long look from under lowered lashes.

"Really? I had to bake them today, because someone already ate Santa's cookies. Didn't have a chance to try them yet."

She took hold of his wrist and guided the hand holding the cookie to her mouth. Taking the cookie, she kept his hand in hers while she chewed slowly, her eyes never leaving his. When she had swallowed, she captured his fingers in her mouth, thoroughly cleaning them of imaginary crumbs, one after the other, letting her tongue circle them seductively until he groaned and pulled her against him, tugging his hand away to place it on her firm ass and draw her into him.

"You are a naughty girl. I think instead of a present you need a good spanking."

Andy's hand landed a playful slap on her butt, making her giggle into his coat. Still fighting for breath, she looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes and whispered in an exaggeratedly demure tone:

"Oh, but Santa, I didn't mean to be naughty. I'll be sure to make it up to you."

She wriggled her hips, her belly grinding against his hardness until he planted two firm hands at her waist and walked her back into the wall next to the fireplace. She hardly noticed her head hitting the wall, her attention already on the rope that held his ridiculously large pants up. Andy's hands on hers stilled her frantic search for skin and, raising them to his lips to brush kisses against her fingers, he fixed her with a dark gaze.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs where we have a little more privacy."

He knew he would have to be gone before the children woke up, but it was still better than risking getting caught downstairs. Sharon hadn't told her children about them yet. They hadn't really figured out what it was they wanted from their relationship and she didn't want to confront her children with something she wasn't ready to define.

Andy saw the change in her eyes first. The luminous emerald with the sparkling gold flecks dulled to a sad moss green and the change was reflected in her posture as her shoulders slumped and she looked down at their joined hands.

"Jack is here."

Her tone was resigned, almost too quiet for him to catch her words. For a second, a very unsettling feeling of intense jealousy settled in the pit of his stomach. Logically, he knew that he had no right to feel that way. She was married to the man and whatever they had been doing these past few weeks, Andy had no claim on her. They hadn't made any sort of commitment. But the thought of Jackson Raydor having his hands on her killed him. Andy had met Jack occasionally when they were both drunk assholes. Now Andy was sober and Jack was a gambling asshole.

As soon as it had come, the unwanted knot of jealousy dissolved, making room for sympathy and maybe the urge to storm upstairs and punch the little worm in the face for bringing this profound sadness over Sharon. Andy let the back of his fingers gently brush over her cheek, wishing he could somehow take the burden off her shoulders. He knew how much she loved Christmas, how giddy she had been at the thought of making this holiday special for her children. From the dejected look on her face, Jackson's unexpected return had thoroughly spoiled her Christmas spirit. He would do anything to make it better for her. Deciding that giving her space was probably the best thing he could do at that moment, Andy cupped her cheeks between his hands and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. I will go. Let you enjoy your quiet time while you can."

Sharon's reaction to his words was almost violent. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his ridiculous red jacket, bunching the soft material in her fists as she pulled him towards her. She couldn't take the thought of him leaving now. They hadn't seen each other in over a week and she had been looking forward to these stolen moments with him. Throughout the uncomfortably tense family dinner and the awkward silence afterwards, this had been what had kept Sharon from going out of her mind.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone right now. I'll only think about it – him - and I'd much rather just forget. Make me forget, Andy."

Drawing him into another kiss, she was grateful that Andy seemed to understand how much she needed this. His touch was gentle as his hands slid into her hair, his lips and tongue softly caressing hers, both of them revelling in their shared tenderness.

Slowly, gradually, their previous urgency returned as their mouths started to wander, exploring sensitive skin and secret spots as their hands went on their own journeys of exploration with increasing desperation. Sharon wanted to feel Andy against her naked body, heated skin sliding against skin with nothing between them but sweat and whispered words of passion.

That wouldn't be possible this time, though. Her bedroom was right next to the guest room and Jack was not known for being a sound sleeper – at least when he was sober. Sharon didn't want to provoke any awkward situations if she could help it. Doing this down here in the living room was no less risky, even if they were further from her sleeping housemates. The kids would be fast asleep by now, nothing short of an earthquake being able to wake them. Still, they would have to be careful and shouldn't take as much time as they would like to.

Sharon's hands made quick work of his pants, pushing them down to pool around his feet. She cupped him through his briefs before she tugged them aside and closed her long fingers around his length. She loved the silky feel of him, the way he rocked into her touch, his eyes closing and his head falling forward to rest against her shoulder.

Andy let his hands wander up her body, cupping her breasts, kneading them just hard enough to make her gasp, his thumbs flicking over her puckered nipples. She squeezed him harder in retaliation, making him groan. He pushed into her grip as he inched the hem of her nightgown up her thighs with both hands, grinning wickedly at the expanse of smooth, naked skin he found underneath. He let his fingers move between her legs, brushing over her swollen lips. She was already so wet for him. He dipped the tips of his fingers into her, spreading her desire over the sensitive skin, teasing her mercilessly with the promise of more until she moaned quietly into his mouth. Two long digits finally slipped into her, sliding slowly back and forth, curling upwards to push against the rough patch that made her legs go weak. His thumb pressed against her clit, circling her the way she liked it.

"Andy, please! I need you."

It was a desperate plea, breathless and demanding. He slowly withdrew his fingers, pinching her clit one more time before he lifted his hand to her mouth, letting the glistening digits rest against her lips. Sharon could smell herself on him, their gazes locking as her tongue darted out to lick her juices off him before she took his fingers into her mouth, cleaning them as thoroughly as she had before. His eyes were dark with desire and the sight made a shiver run down her spine. As Andy withdrew his hand, the tips of his wet fingers caressed her lower lip before he replaced them with his mouth. Their kiss was deep and sensual as they shared her taste between them, the heady mix of flavours and scents, his touch on her naked skin and his throbbing flesh in her hand almost drove her mad with want. Her need to feel him inside of her was unbearable and she whimpered into their kiss.

Sharon hooked a leg around him, opening herself up as she put him into position against her. It only took one thrust and he was sheathed inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate him. Their lips met in another desperate kiss, tongues tangling, fighting for supremacy, teeth nipping at lips. He only gave her a few seconds to adjust to him before he started to move, setting a rigorous pace.

He grabbed her ass with both hands and hoisted her up, both of her legs circling him. Sharon buried her face in his neck, sinking her teeth into the plush fabric to muffle her moans as he hit bottom with every vigorous stroke.

It was frantic and hard and messy. They both grunted and moaned into each other's necks, kissing and nipping, devouring each other in an urgent kiss as every push, every thrust brought them closer to that precious precipice. It started as a small tingling in her core and slowly, almost painfully, moved along her spine, until she thought she couldn't take any more. When she was ready to go out of her mind, Andy tilted his hips slightly and hit that sweet spot that sent fire shooting along her veins. Keeping her face pressed firmly into his shoulder, Sharon closed her eyes against the explosion of light and pleasurable pain as her release ripped through her. After another two hard thrusts, Andy followed her over the edge, his groan only barely kept under control.

For long minutes, they stayed like that, wrapped around each other, forehead resting against forehead as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal. This moment of peace was theirs alone. No thoughts of work or unwelcome guests could breach their cocoon. Here, they were safe. It was just the two of them without any intrusions. This was also the one place where Sharon allowed herself to dwell on her developing feelings for this wonderful man. As their hearts beat in unison, she wondered when he had managed to sneak past her defences and find a home in her heart.

When her legs finally grew tired from their hold around his middle, Sharon let them slide to the floor. She bent down to fix his pants for him, before she looped her arms around his neck again, wanting to keep him close for another moment. Andy trailed soft, feather-like kisses along the side of her face, nibbling at her earlobe until she moaned quietly.

"I missed this." His voice rumbled deep in his chest, husky with emotion as he echoed her earlier thoughts. "I missed you."

Sharon felt him stiffen slightly as he waited for her reaction to his confession. She had a feeling that he hadn't meant to say that last part, but she was glad he had. Moving back slightly so she could look into his eyes, she stroked a finger over his brow, trying to erase the frown. A soft smile played over her lips as she whispered her reply.

"I missed you, too."

His body relaxed against hers and he grinned at her, eyes dancing with happiness. Sharon placed a lingering kiss against the corner of his mouth before she drew away reluctantly and took a few steps towards the coffee table and her forgotten mug.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?"

Andy had followed her, picking up her discarded robe on the way. He shook it out and held it for her to slip into, letting his hands linger on her shoulders for a few seconds, before he reached around her to secure the belt, making sure she was covered properly. Then he pulled her against his chest, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I would love to, but if I stay any longer I'm not sure I'd be able to leave."

Sharon hummed, tilting her head slightly to brush a kiss against his jaw. He was right. If he stayed, she wouldn't let him go. She'd sneak him upstairs and not give a damn about what Jack did or did not hear. As it was, common sense prevailed and they reluctantly drew apart, making their way towards the front door, hands clasped between them, making a quick detour to the kitchen for Sharon to dispose of the cup.

They stood in the open front door, the refreshing night air blowing over their still heated bodies, but they didn't notice, lost as they were in each other's eyes. What was intended as a soft goodbye kiss quickly deteriorated into another heated exchange, tongues tangling and hands seeking more intimate contact. Before they could get too carried away, Sharon pulled back a little, her hands firmly rooted in his hair as she let her head rest against his chest, enjoying the kiss he planted into her hair.

"Call me when things have calmed down tomorrow night?" His reluctant tone told her that he was still unsure of where the boundaries were in this relationship. She wasn't sure about that, either, but the thought of a long talk on the phone late at night made her tingle with anticipation. Looking up at him, Sharon gave him a soft smile.

"Yes, I will. Take care, Andy. And thank you for everything."

Sharon brushed her hand over his shiny, white beard and straightened out the fake fur collar of his costume, letting her hand rest over his heart.

"Drive carefully."

She pulled him down for another long kiss before they parted and he slowly walked down the drive way to his car. Once he was out of her sight, Sharon closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. Yes, she was definitely a lot more invested in this relationship than she had intended or anticipated. It should scare her or at the very least make her uncomfortable. Instead, Sharon was happier than she had been in a very long time and catholic guilt aside, she thought that maybe she deserved this.

Taking a deep breath, Sharon opened her eyes and pushed away from the door, making her way towards the stairs and her bedroom, hoping for a few hours of relaxing sleep before she had to face what would no doubt be an exhausting and frustrating day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jackson Raydor had always prided himself on knowing his wife, the way she thought and how she would react in any given situation. They had been married long enough. This, however, he had not seen coming. When he had quietly trod downstairs to get himself a glass of water, he had seen light shining through the open living room door. Expecting Sharon to be sitting on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, he had wandered over to the door, hoping to be able to join her for a while. The guest room, while comfortable enough, was a rather lonely place and he'd entertained the hope of maybe convincing his wife of the benefits of sharing her bed for a few nights.

What he found instead made him stop in his tracks, his mouth agape and his breath caught in his throat. Against the far wall, he saw the broad back of a tall man in a Santa costume, his wife's slim arms around his neck and their foreheads resting against each other. Even though there was nothing overtly indecent about their posture, it was obvious what had been going on, clearly written in their flushed skin and the warmth and gentleness surrounding them.

It was like a kick into the gut for him. With the way they clung to each other, whatever Sharon and her male companion had going was more than just a little release. Although the thought of Sharon letting another man take care of her physical needs didn't thrill him, Jack would've been able to live with that. It wasn't as if he had led the live of a monk in the last few years. He had never been emotionally involved, though, but from where he stood, that was exactly what it looked like his wife had done and that definitely wasn't something he could just put off as a side effect of him not being around too much.

He stood back a little as he observed their interactions, the loving embrace after the man draped her robe over her shoulders, the tender kisses they exchanged. Jack recognised the man and the fact that Andrew Flynn used to be a drunk, just like he, made Jack unbelievably angry. How could Sharon toss him out on his ass for being an irresponsible addict and then take another one into her bed?

Suppressing the tiny voice that told him that Flynn had not exchanged the bottle for a set of cards and that he had not gambled away his wife's money and left her behind, up to her neck in debt, Jack turned away from the scene in the living room and went back upstairs before they could notice him. He wanted nothing more than to storm into the room, tear them apart and punch the other man in the face. It wouldn't be fair to Sharon, though. He couldn't blame her for moving on, for seeking in someone else what he couldn't give her. Jack loved his wife, but he simply wasn't made to be the good husband she deserved. He would pack his bags and make sure to be gone before Sharon and the kids woke up. She would hate him for leaving without an explanation once again, but from the look of things, she had already moved on.

She didn't need him. Maybe she never had.


End file.
